<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juxtaposition by Rinaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432884">Juxtaposition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinaver/pseuds/Rinaver'>Rinaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Bondage is Best Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Girl in a box, Heavy BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinaver/pseuds/Rinaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s one of the world’s most famed huntresses-in-training. She’s beautiful, skilled, admired, and confident. Unbeknownst to all but Ruby Rose, she’s also way too much into bondage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juxtaposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Weiss is so pretty! Honestly, people have this rich girl impression of her, but she’d rock any sized wardrobe.”</p><p>“Trade places with anyone at Beacon? The only answer is Weiss. Great with the blade, loaded with lien...it’s obvious.”</p><p>“Team RWBY is something else, but my bet’s on Weiss showing up for the Vytal Festival Tournament. She’s so damn cool!”</p><p>Ruby Rose walked through Beacon Academy armed with a pen and a small notebook full of little notes and tidbits. She grinned at that last note, the random first-year delivering a pun that made his other three teammates all groan and sigh. Ruby did give a small laugh as she thanked the boy, immunized from ice puns by Yang months ago. </p><p>“Good luck on your assignment!” a girl from the table called to Ruby, earning back a thumbs-up from Ruby as she walked away. Ruby giddily bounced from table to table, collecting more and more opinions on Weiss. Most all of them were flattering, and the ones that weren’t...well. Ruby knew where they were coming from. </p><p>Weiss Schnee had the aura of a queen. Sure, sometimes it was that of an ice queen, but she walked the walk and all of Beacon knew it by year two at the Huntsmen Academy. Ruby finally exited the cafeteria and took a small inventory of some quotes and words that stood out to her.</p><p>Charming.</p><p>Cool.</p><p>Collected. </p><p>Ruby went out of her way to group the C collection off to the side of its own page. </p><p>Skilled with a blade. </p><p>Awesome Semblance! </p><p>“needs to lighten up xD” </p><p>Ruby smirked at the last one, a hand on her hip as she closed the book. That last note was towards the beginning of the “Weiss” section, written personally by Nora. When Ruby had told her about the project, she had had to get in the first word. After stealing the pen, she had written “git gud” large enough to fill the entire first page of Yang’s section.</p><p>Ruby was conflicted as she walked towards the dorms. One on hand, her plan had gone perfectly. On the other, she did kinda create a lot of work for herself by proposing to write a report on her entire team.</p><p>She checked her scroll. A quick unlock immediately revealed the last screen she was on, a solo view of Weiss’s Aura levels and heartbeat, along with other vitals. Her heart rate was rapid but every other vital, including Aura levels, looked normal. Ruby paused in the middle of the courtyard. She could feel her face getting hot, her body shuddering slightly. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She couldn’t keep down her grin when she locked her scroll. </p><p>“Good news Weiss,” she muttered to herself. “I’m going to be a good student and get some Blake quotes.”</p><p>---</p><p>Earlier…</p><p>“Weiss...I’m super happy you trust me with this but…”</p><p>Ruby fidgeted on the bed, getting in a better position to stroke Weiss’s hair. It was comforting. It forced another small gasp out of Weiss. It was just another small thing Weiss did to posture herself as prey in the relationship. </p><p>Weiss Schnee knew exactly how badly she wanted to be taken and she knew exactly how to get it from Ruby.</p><p>“Are you saying we can’t do it?” Weiss said, cutting her team-leader-turned-girlfriend off. </p><p>Ruby wordlessly pounced on the bed, pinning Weiss’s arms above her head with a single hand. Weiss’s bravado disappeared instantly. She loved it when Ruby bounced from happy-go-lucky cute girlfriend to her more primal side. Ruby’s soft breath as she leaned in closer.</p><p>“It’s extreme, even for you,” Ruby whispered casually, as if she didn’t have the heiress of the Schnee family fortune moaning underneath her. She licked Weiss’s ear lightly before biting into Weiss’s neck. If she was going to be a brat, then Ruby would just have to keep her slutty girlfriend moaning so she wouldn’t talk back. </p><p>“I—I didn’t give you anything specific,” Weiss replied breathily, quickly slipping into a more submissive demeanor. All it took was a hand pinning her down. She wanted more. She wanted all of the rope and steel Ruby could spare. All of the pain, the pleasure, the toys, the words...she wanted all of it and it was constantly on her mind. </p><p>And just a single hand holding her down was enough to send Weiss’s mind into a fog. </p><p>Ruby sighed, kissing the side of Weiss’s face as she rose from the neck nips. “And because I’m your loving girlfriend and Mistress, you know that I know that you want me to get as close to those limits as possible.”</p><p>“And is that a problem?” Weiss smiled innocently, her eyes closed as she faked a small struggle to stay in character.</p><p>“Well. One of very few limits is ‘don’t let me die’,” Ruby deadpanned, releasing her hands and getting up on the bed.</p><p>Silence filled the room. Ruby could practically hear Yang laughing from her home vacation with Blake. </p><p>“Yeah, well...I...you know my preferences, Ruby,” Weiss explained, sitting up and leaning on her. “Are you actually mad?”</p><p>Ruby shook her head, leaning her own head atop Weiss’s. “No. I think it’s really hot and I’m turned on just at the thought. I’ve got a million ideas already and a few of them even rival the engineering behind Crescent Rose.”</p><p>Weiss traced circles on Ruby’s leg, noticing that despite all of their play this week, her nails were holding up pretty well. “Sorry for being so needy. It’s just...there’s so many things we talked about doing, and we’re running out of time. We’ve only got three days left, and I don’t want to waste them and—”</p><p>“And I’m going to make you regret that we have three long, painful, kinky days left,” Ruby whispered as she pinched Weiss’s lips shut. </p><p>Weiss’s moment of worry was replaced by that submissive feeling instantly. Every single time, it felt like the worries of her overly complex life washed away. She loved how Ruby saw her past her surname. Besides, someone who respected the Schnee name probably wouldn’t have left so many marks on her back the night before.</p><p>Ruby stood up. “You’re right. We don’t have time to waste. From the moment you wake up tomorrow, we’re going to be in scene, understood?” </p><p>Weiss nodded, shuffling her thighs awkwardly and grasping at the bed with her hands. The implication was that they wouldn’t be having any fun tonight. That was a shame.</p><p>Ruby grasped Weiss’s chin, jerking it up to meet her eyes. When people said Weiss was beautiful, it was usually followed by Ruby being cute. There was nothing cute about Ruby when she was in a dominant mood. “I said, understood?” </p><p>In her mind, Weiss wanted a slap to go along with the command, but simultaneously appreciated that Ruby wouldn’t push into such a gray area during simple roleplay. “Y-Yes Mistress…”</p><p>“Good. Now. Weiss?”</p><p>“Yes Mistress?”</p><p>“Let’s cuddle in bed?”</p><p>Weiss wanted to be dominated completely. She wanted to be reduced to nothing more than a sex toy. She wanted Ruby to completely and wholly own her. She also wanted a lover who she could spend the rest of her days with. Weiss was happy and warm settling with the latter tonight.</p><p>---</p><p>Weiss woke up and saw nothing but black.</p><p>She tried to move, but to no avail. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. That was the first hint. The top of her throat argued against some plastic object bumping down lightly into it. It filled her entire mouth. It was the larger of the two dildo gags the pair owned. Just as Weiss solved why her mouth was pried open, the next puzzle of “what’s that shocking sensation striking my entire body” made itself known. Her entire body sent signals to her mind. A fast rush of numbing pain and direct pleasure caused her body to shudder. Well, as much as she could shudder. </p><p>She tried to make sense of what was happening to her, but a pulsing shock ran through her body every few seconds. It would pause for a little longer, then strike her repeatedly again. That was her second discovery; the tip of a timed vibrator pressed on the underside of her clit. She felt a soft clamp pulling her clitoral hood away, exposing the poor nub and increasing the sensitivity to the point of pain. There were too many sensations across her body. It was harder to tell, but duct tape likely held the clamp in place. She felt similar stings elsewhere with her lower lips, stretched out in four corners and making the throb of her pussy that much more fierce as she regained consciousness. </p><p>Naturally, that throb pushed against a foreign object. A slightly-larger-than-Weiss-could-take dildo inside of her. Between moans, she tried to focus on the toy. No vibrations...just large and filling. </p><p>A hum of static played in her ears. Another discovery! Weiss acquired a pair of headphones!</p><p>“Hi Weiss,” her Mistress spoke. “I’m glad you’re awake. I hope you slept well. I sure didn’t since...you know. I was busy setting all of this up.”</p><p>Weiss's heart raced. Dangerously fast. She had to calm down. It wasn’t fear that made her pulse spike. It was the thrill of the situation along with Ruby’s voice beginning to guide her along.</p><p>“Woah. Ok, so...since we’ve done this before, I’m going to guess your heart rate spiked because you love me and not because you’re in danger. And Weiss...you’re absolutely not in danger. Your left hand is crossed behind your back but your fingers are free. Your fingernails should be able to feel the side of the box. Feel around for some wood and scratch more than four times so I know you’re safe.”</p><p>This wasn’t the first time Weiss woke up in bondage. The last time she found herself blindfolded and strung upside down off the side of Ruby’s top bunk bed. The time before that, she was hogtied below the bed. Early on in their relationship, Ruby tried to tie her up in the closet but cut the scene short because Weiss’s heart rate monitor had spooked her. </p><p>Speaking of heart rate monitors, Weiss felt the familiar friend on her right index finger. Something else was in her hand, though. Something hard and glass-like. Crystalline. Weiss recognized it instantly. It was their effective safeword in a pinch. A small gravity Dust crystal, taped to Weiss’s closed palm.</p><p>Reassured that Ruby didn’t leave her completely for dead, she shifted her attention to her left hand. She felt padding with her finger...and then a small depression that led to a wooden wall. </p><p>Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. </p><p>Fives times, just to make it obvious. Weiss also appreciated the explanation of where her hands were, especially since she was still slowly making sense of where she was being teased and tortured. </p><p>The vibrator started up again, this time constantly on. No pulses paced the pleasure as Weiss throbbed harder and harder, her mind and body pushed over the edge as Ruby manually just wrung a climax out of her. It was so casual. Weiss’s orgasm was just a switch on a remote for Ruby. The thought alone made her cum drawn out, her body shaking and thrashing. Her bondage offered zero give. She tried to process why as the pleasure faded, trying to pull her head upward. It barely moved a millimeter. Wait. Did Ruby say something about a box earlier? </p><p>“Good girls get rewards,” Ruby said over the headphones. “By the way, the case you’re in is transparent. You look amazing when you cum, babe.”</p><p>Weiss felt her heart plummet at the thought. She just helplessly came in front of Ruby, completely exposed. Every little twitch, the drool hanging off the side of her face, the arousal leaking out...all visible. </p><p>“Just kidding!” Ruby added cheerfully. “Of course I can’t see you. The box you’re in is wooden and insulated with a pretty special foam. Except for that space for your finger of course. You can’t talk so...I had to have some way you could communicate to me.”</p><p>Weiss continued to take in the situation as Ruby continued talking, still trying to figure out exactly what position she was in. Her hands were pinned behind her back, assisted by gravity. She was face-up, but her legs had been scrunched back behind her head. A pretzel pose, as Ruby explained to her earlier in their kink-filled relationship. The pose, the clamps, and the dildo inside her all conspired to jolt her body back to attention as the vibrator started back up. The pose alone was typically embarrassing as her pussy hung forward exposed and alone, except in this box she felt the pressure of the foam tightly packing her entire body. It served to also hold that accursed dildo in place and put additional pressure on the buttplug she just discovered with a flex of that muscle. </p><p>Weiss suddenly felt her torturous companion die down. She braced for the next timed pulse of the vibe but…</p><p>“I said, scratch four times,” Ruby apparently repeated. </p><p>Uh oh. </p><p>“Well, since I’m apparently not important enough to listen to, I’m going to go do more important things. I’ll repeat one more time before I leave, though. You have a Dust crystal in your right hand. It’s exactly as you measured. Pulse your Aura through it once and the box will fall apart. If the box falls apart, your legs and arms will be free,” Ruby explained, an obvious feigned exasperation in her voice. Ruby was a cute mistress. “Scratch twice.”.</p><p>Scratch. Scratch. </p><p>“Good girl!” Ruby exclaimed, as if she were going to reward Zwei with a treat. “Now, since you didn’t listen the first time, I’m going to have to punish you. No entertainment while I eat breakfast this morning.”</p><p>Weiss wanted to cry through the gag. No entertainment was code for no pleasure. No vibrator running. Only Weiss drowning in her own thoughts. Both of them knew that that wasn’t entirely true, though. Ruby’s control over Weiss’s pleasure was a core part of their relationship, and this was just another extension of that. That thought kept Weiss blushing. What kept her throbbing was feeling a weight placed on top of the box. </p><p>“You’re not a very good listener, but you’re a great chair,” Ruby spoke over the headphones. </p><p>Weiss moaned at the remark. It wasn’t that she wanted to be tied up like furniture for Ruby. The thoughts of her being a footstool or a table weren’t all that sexy to her. What got her was that to anyone looking in, Weiss wasn’t there. All that was in the room was a box. A simple and nondescript prop for Ruby to sit on while she ate cereal or read a book. </p><p>Weiss really really wanted that vibrator back on. Only throbbing against that joyously oversized dick inside her placed her on edge, both mentally and physically.</p><p>The weight shifted off of the box after what felt like an eternity. She felt her world being moved from one side of the room to the other. Then...nothing. </p><p>Nothing for too long. She couldn’t tell if it had been a minute or ten. The lack of pleasure was as big a blur in the box as the pleasurable fog from earlier. Finally, Ruby’s voice picked back up.</p><p>“Sorry. I was getting ready for the day. Professor Port has an extra credit opportunity and I have to propose an assignment myself. I picked out the perfect one! I think you’ll really enjoy it. It might take all day though...”</p><p>Weiss felt vibrators spin back up, including a new buzzing on her chest. She didn’t feel the nipple vibes before due to the expanded foam, but they were very obviously there now. </p><p>“Oh. By the way? That dildo vibrates. We didn’t own one that did before, so I figured it would be a nice surprise. I’ll set it to tease just like the other toys. Anyways, good luck! I’ll check in on you later!” </p><p>Weiss tried to yell “fuck” but it only came out as a moan.</p><p>---</p><p>Ruby’s pace quickened. Light on her feet, she took a few steps at a time up the stairs to the RWBY dorm room. Nothing was wrong, but she wanted to make sure things stayed that way before something happened to her girlfriend. Her eyes were on the Weiss’s vitals all the way up to the point she reached the door to their room. She composed herself. She was so proud of this next part that she wanted to be completely cool and collected before she started. </p><p>She walked back into the room and placed on the headset. “Hi Weiss. I’m back!”</p><p>No response. Earlier in their relationship, Ruby would have been scared to get no feedback, but she had trained Weiss to not respond unless told. Trained. </p><p>Ruby shivered at the thought. She trained Weiss Schnee. That’s what made this next part all the more sweet. She knew Weiss would cum, but she felt herself getting close just from the thought. </p><p>“Scratch twice if you’re ok. Five times if you want to be let out,” Ruby spoke through the headset as she began to strip. </p><p>Scratch. Scratch.</p><p>She knew that things would be fine, but the confirmation eased the small bit of worry she did have that something had gone wrong. Weiss was probably a mess. Exhausted, tired, sore...but she’d probably cum a dozen times in the three hours Ruby was gone. That seemed on pace...not that Ruby was counting. </p><p>“Ahem. I just wanted to tell you about my assignment,” she said as she cleared her throat. She dramatically flipped through pages with one hand and slipped the other under her panties as she lay back in her chair, not even bothering to give eye contact to the black box sitting next to the bed. </p><p>“I asked Professor Port if my extra credit could be me seeing my team through other people’s eyes,” Ruby began. She kept a side eye on Weiss’s heart rate. Slightly elevated, but that was just because she was tuned in on Ruby’s voice. </p><p>“‘Weiss Schnee is...well, she’s really perfect, isn’t she? She’s a model student that everyone should try to copy.’”</p><p>Ruby gasped as her fingers brushed past her lower lips. She’d been waiting for this moment all day. </p><p>“S—she’s...fuck, Weiss,” Ruby paused, trying to catch her breath only after the first quote. “She’s amazing. She’s so cool.”</p><p>She brought her legs up, spreading them wide on the bed rather than dangling them. She continued reading random snippets. </p><p>“‘I’m jealous of her.’”</p><p>“‘I want to be her.’”</p><p>Ruby went on for minutes, repeating all of the kind, thoughtful things people had to say about Weiss. She went on about how amazing of a person Weiss was. About how so many people thought so highly of her. About how Weiss Schnee was a paragon of not just skill, but morality.</p><p>Knowing that the girl she was reading about was next to her, stuffed in a box and cumming her mind out...Ruby quickly came, unceremoniously around her fingers.</p><p>Ruby got up slowly, in a daze from the whole situation. She sat back on the box, adjusting her headset. </p><p>“Weiss. All of those people think so highly of you. They want to be you. Have your life,” she explained, tapping the side of the box nonchalantly. Her face was bright red, pussy wet and throbbing at the thought of the pleasurable hell Weiss was going through underneath her.</p><p>“Isn’t it cute? That the girl they’re so fond of is trapped in a box, cumming over and over again against her control?”</p><p>Ruby turned the vibrators on their highest settings. </p><p>“The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. The most popular student in Beacon Academy. Bound like a bitch and constantly begging for pleasure.”</p><p>Ruby swore she could feel the box shake a little as she turned the vibrators off completely, throwing the remote across the room and underneath Blake’s bed. If she came, she came. If not, then consider it the hottest orgasm denial she’s ever pulled off.</p><p>“Weiss? So many people are in love with you. But I’m most in love. And that’s why you’re exactly where you want to be. You can’t move, you’re covered in your own arousal and sweat, and you’re probably begging for me to turn back on your toys so you can keep cumming over and over again.”</p><p>No response. Just like Ruby had trained her.</p><p>And if Ruby trained her right, that silence would stay through her three-hour nap. After all, she sacrificed an entire night of sleep to make sure she’d be awake to explain things to Weiss when she woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by my constant need to RP Weiss against characters who want explore their celebrity fetishes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>